My Heart's Other Half
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: The story of the La Push pack, and their soulmates. Their stories, their lives, and their imprints. Follow the journey of their love, as they learn to work as a team and to do what's best for the pack and themselves. AU/OOC. Set during New Moon. Jacob/Bella, Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Jared/Kim, Leah/OC, Quil/Claire (eventually), Embry/Angela, Seth/OC, Collin/OC, Brady/OC, R&R!


**My Heart's Other Half **

**Summary**: This is a story of the La Push pack wolves, and their soul mates. Their stories, their lives, and their imprints. AU/OOC. Set during New Moon. Please R&R. Rated for future adult situations.

**A/N**: Okay, so this is a story about the pack, which has had the dates changed for plot purposes, that means the entire pack has already phased: Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady. In this story, the Cullens never came back, and things went by the storyline up until when Bella went confronted the pack, and Jake imprinted on her while in wolf form. My story that I'm sticking to is that he didn't imprint when she went to see him the first time is because she didn't yet know he was a werewolf. Also, the reason Alice doesn't see Bella jumping is because ever since the imprint, she's been a permanent part of the packs' lives, and therefore is blocked from Alice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga book or movie franchise, or any of it's characters. I make no money and do this for my own entertainment alone. I also don't completely own Seth's imprint, who is based off of a character of the same name from Yu-Gi-Oh! The rest of the characters and ideas are mine, however.

* * *

"Something happened." Bella croaked, her voice still raw from drowning only moments ago. "You said... hospital. Before, to Sam. Is someone hurt, did she fight you?" She asked, feeling the panic wash over her, despite the fact that Jacob was sitting here beside her, completely unharmed.

Most would say it was the imprint. The automatic fear that your other half was hurt. But that wasn't it, she had worried about him before that had happened. And she didn't feel much different.

Well... that wasn't entirely true. Whenever she was away from him, the hole in her heart would tear open even further, threatening to consume her. She was told it was the pull. Shockingly, it felt a thousand times worse then when _he _left. It felt like her soul was being ripped in half, slowly tearing out of her chest.

But Jacob was here. And the pain didn't hurt as much with him nearby.

Jake looked at her, his dark brown eyes anxious. "No... no. When we got back, Em was waiting for us. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning, after him and your dad came back."

Bella's eyes widened. Poor Harry! Was Charlie there? Was he okay? Would Harry make it? She was about to ask, but the words caught when she saw something strange in his face. "There's... there's something else. What else happened, Jake? What's wrong?"

He had a deep frown, she was far to perceptive for her own good. "Yeah. He had a heart attack when his kids, Leah and Seth, got into a huge fight... They phased right in front of him and Charlie."

And that's when Bella lost consciousness. The last thing in her mind was the images of the pack chasing Laurent, Paul and Jacob phasing, and Emily Young's beautiful, but permanently scarred face.

When she came to, she was laying on the familiar beat-up old couch in the Blacks' living room. Her head was pounding, and she felt nauseous. She was freezing, and trying to make sense of what had happened.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw someone standing over her, Sam Uley. Almost immediately, she gasped and her hand went to her chest, an excruciating pain screaming through her body. "Jacob... Sam, where's Jake?"

His usually stoic expression softened slightly, no doubt realizing sh was feeling the pull to her imprint. "He went to pick up Charlie and Billy from the hospital."

"Is Harry okay?" she asked, worried. The tightening of the pack alpha's eyes and his lips pressing into a thin line told her everything. "Oh no! Poor Harry... what about Sue and... what happened to Seth and Leah?" true, she hadn't met either of them. But she knew they were young, it wasn't their fault they phased, but no doubt they would feel guilt over what happened to their dad.

To Bella's shock, the mention of Leah's name caused Sam to flinch a bit. She wasn't sure why, although she had a hunch that being part of the 'family' now had something to do with it, but he was more open around her now then he had been before the imprinting. He actually sat down beside her, looking pensive for a moment. "She's angry...confused, shocked. Grieving. Everything she should be. She wouldn't listen to me, I had to have Jared explain to her. She hates me." He knew that wasn't true, for the most part. Hate was strong. It was more like... she resented him.

"Why, Sam?" Bella asked, unconsciously leaning against him for warmth. She was so cold, and the wolves toasty body temperature was nice. "Why doesn't she like you? You haven't done anything to her..."

Sam looked at her with a serious expression, "Bella, what has Jacob told you about how Emily and I came to be?"

A questioning expression on her face, she leaned back and thought for a moment...

* * *

_"So...we're soulmates then? That's imprinting?" She asked skeptically, looking into his deep brown eyes. She had to admit, she did feel it. Even back before he changed... the way he had managed to slowly start healing the gaping wound in her chest, how she always craved being with him, how his mere presence drove the excruciating loneliness from her heart..._

_"Well, mates, yes. Soul? I'm not so sure. We all have different theories. But it's definitely real. You've seen the imprinting in action." Jacob reminded her._

_She frowned, confused, and it took her a moment to realize what he meant. "Emily." She said. "Emily is Sam's imprint? And Kim is Jared's?" She knew better to bring up Paul and Rachel. Jacob hated the fact they were together. She was his big sister, after all._

_"Yeah. Sometimes it doesn't work out as easily as it did for us though." He sighed, taking her hand, as they walked along First Beach together. They both smiled when the felt the electricity. "I mean, you just had to accept the wolf thing and then BOOM! Next time we saw each other, it happened."_

_"And when it doesn't happen that way?" She inquired._

_He looked at her, "Well, that's not my story to say. You can ask Sam someday if you want, but it's not for me to tell."_

* * *

Bella hesitated, realizing Sam was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. "He...uh, he said that it just happens. Imprinting. No one really knows why, but you all have different ideas."

Sam nodded, "Yes. Some believe it's true soul mates, love at first sight... others believing it's for breeding purposes." He smiled when she blushed.

"He also said sometimes it isn't as easy as it was for him and I, or Jared and Kim. Sometimes it's hard, and sometimes people get hurt..."

The alpha looked serious again, "He's right. Although, by nature we're meant to protect our brothers imprints, sometimes we can't control ourselves. Have you ever wondered about Emily's scars?"

"It's none of my business." Bella answered immediately. "Scars mean nothing. Emily is beautiful, even with them. We all have scars... I have scars." She saw him glance at the mark on her wrist, healed - but always colder and harder than human skin should be. However, she wasn't talking about physical scars.

"Yes, she is." He agreed, "However... she didn't always have them. Bella... I gave them to her." And then, he launched into the tale of how he met Emily. He had been dating Leah. They'd been in love, and had plans to get engaged after high school. But that all changed when Emily came down from the Makah reservation, and went to visit her cousins...the Clearwaters.

She gasped, "What? Leah and Emily... are cousins?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. It sounds heartless, I know, but..."

"No, it doesn't." She interjected.

"That's only because you are an imprint, to anyone on the outside, it would sound completely heartless." He told her, but before they could say anything else, the front door opened with a loud creak.

Billy wheeled in, with Jake and Charlie following behind. They all looked like they had been crying.

"Oh, Billy... Char-Dad..." She quickly got up and ran to give them both hugs, they looked like they needed it. They'd both been close friends with Harry Clearwater.

Billy smiled at her, a small appreciative smile. "Thanks Bells."

Charlie didn't move though, he looked down at his daughter. "Bella... you knew about all of this?" He asked quietly, and she stiffened. "The Cullens... and what they are? And... and them?" he nodded towards Sam and Jake.

She swallowed, "Dad... I knew. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you." She looked up at him, eyes pleading for his understanding. "It was one thing for me to put my own life in danger, even by accident, but you were a different thing entirely. And... as for Jacob, yes. But it doesn't matter. I'm with Jake, I...I really care about him," she couldn't say 'love' yet. It was too soon. "I'm with him. He makes me happy, and safe, do you need anymore of an answer then that?"

He sighed, "I guess not. But now that I know about... all of this, promise you'll tell me when you need me, please? I wish I had known, if only to help you. These last five months terrified me, Bell, and when you ran off the Phoenix..." he shook his head, "I don't need to know all of the details. It's probably best if I don't. But at least come to me when I can help you, alright?"

She looked him in the eye, "I promise Dad." And for the first time in ages, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. No more lying. No more keeping secrets, from her father anyways. She didn't have to hide everything anymore.

She felt...happy.


End file.
